The French Woman
by Uh.yeah
Summary: Don't really know what I was doing here. But basically, Rose confronts the Doctor, postGITF...


Takes place after "The Girl In The Fireplace" ::eye twitches::

Because I need answers too. God, I hated that episode…

I don't really think I get any answers here, and I have no idea what this 'fic' is, really. Maybe you do.

(And yes, I realise this is a childish response but... right now, I don't really mind.)

**Disclaimer**: BBC's. And they have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"You ok?" asked Rose, quietly, coming into the Control Room, "I made you some tea." 

"Me? Yeah, fine," grinned the Doctor, "Tea, lovely. You know, I've always thought that there's nothing nicer than a good cup of tea. Where's Mickey?"

"Oh, found him a room and he completely conked out."

The Doctor laughed and sipping his tea, turned back to the central column.

Rose sat down in the old sofa and watched him. She took in the converse, the long coat she secretly found attractive, the longer, darker hair. How skinny he was. But how good-looking he was…

The Doctor turned back and caught her staring at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling at her.

"You're so different," said Rose, quietly.

"We've been through this," replied the Doctor, "New Doctor, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're so different," repeated Rose.

The Doctor stiffened at her tone of voice and completely turned round to face her.

"Rose," he said warily, but gently, "What's going on?"

She didn't meet his eye.

"He would never have left me behind," she said, softly.

"I didn't leave you," said the Doctor, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"But you did. For over five hours you did. You thought there was no way back and you just…you just…" tears filled her eyes, "You just _left _us. Left me."

"But I got back," pointed out the Doctor, "I got back, came back here. Isn't that what matters?"

"No," said Rose, sadly, "because he would never, ever have done that."

"I think he would have," said the Doctor, "I think that if he'd been watching the same scene unfold through a window, he would have gone and helped."

"That's what I told myself," said Rose, "That he - you - wouldn't just stand back and let someone be in trouble. But you didn't give us a backwards glance. You didn't care that we had no way out. We were trapped, Doctor. I don't know how to fly the TARDIS."

The Doctor was silent.

"And it didn't help that you'd left us for the French woman," continued Rose, quietly, "Now that's something he would never, ever, ever have done."

The Doctor smiled despite himself and ran his hand over his face.

"Jealous?" he asked. But regretted it as soon as she looked up and he saw how full of tears her eyes were.

"What do you think, Doctor?" she spat back, viciously, "What the hell am I supposed to think? First Sarah Jane - and don't get me wrong, she was lovely - but then this French woman. I mean… Nothing's going to be the same, is it?"

"I told you," said the Doctor, quietly, "I don't do domestic."

"You looked pretty domestic to me," said Rose, "when you were going off with _her_."

She looked up at the Doctor for a few, brief minutes before sighing.

"Whatever," she said, and stood up suddenly, "It doesn't matter. Well, it does. But it's not supposed to. I've got the wrong idea, but I promise I won't mention it again. It's just… hard," she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't get to… Didn't get to end up with her," she turned and began walking quickly out the room.

The Doctor looked after her with anguish before swallowing and saying, "Rose."

She stopped and turned round.

"On New Earth," he began, speaking quickly and urgently, "you kissed me."

Rose blinked. "I didn't."

"Ok," said the Doctor, "Cassandra did."

Rose's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"And, well, it was Cassandra, but it could have been you. I mean, it didn't feel like you, but at the same time… I just… I don't know. There was something in me that was… It was too much. I'm not supposed to have feelings like that. I'm not supposed to think like that about anyone - well, about any human. That's not what Time Lords are about and not what they're supposed to do. So I just thought… I don't know. And then I met Reinette, and I mean, she liked me and, well obviously, I liked her. And it was different and… I don't know."

He sighed and slumped down into the sofa.

"You may not think it," he said, his voice low and raw, "but leaving you hurt like hell."

Rose stayed motionless, standing in the doorway and unable to believe what she'd heard.

"I know it was wrong," said the Doctor, speaking again, "I wanted to find a way back. I knew you two were stuck…. I'm sorry," he sighed, "I never meant to hurt you."

Rose continued to stare, the tears now freely streaming down her face.

"It's ok, Doctor," she said, sadly, "It's all ok. Goodnight."

And then she turned and quickly walked away to her room. She wanted to go to him; she wanted to go and be held by him. But she was crying, he was confused and the time just wasn't quite right.

* * *

Hmmm…. Maybe OOC, but I'm not too bothered, to be honest. ::Gasps:: 


End file.
